Christmas Time
Arnold Ferirrir is preparing for his family's christmas day, there are things he has to do like 1. find a christmas tree, 2. put up a christmas wreath, 3. put on christmas lights, 4. find a star to put on, and 5. find some dinner to make. Premieres December 27, 2013 Characters *Arnold Ferrir (Ben Stiller) - in the end, Finally gets the family to get along! *Jasmin Ferrir (Christine Taylor) - Arnold's wife, in the end, apologizes to Arnold for her Father's neglect! *Diana Ferrir (Abigail Breslin) - Arnold's daughter, in the end, apologizes to Arnold for her selfishness! *Bruce Ferrir (Connor Gibbs) - Arnold's son, in the end, Helps Arnold with the year! *Chase Drifus (Owen Wilson) - Arnold's best friend and Julia's husband, in the end, Thanks Arnold for the party! *Julia Drifus (Tiffani Thiessen) - Arnold's sister and Chase's wife, in the end, realizes she's pregnant with a daughter! *Keith Ferrir (Jeffrey Tambor) - Arnold's father, in the end, helps Arnold confront, and stand up to Kirk! *Jenna Ferrir (Julie Walters) - Arnold's mother, in the end, befriends Olivia! *Kirk Drifus (John Lithgow) - Arnold's father-in-law and Jasmin's father, in the end, makes the Eggnogg! *Olivia Drifus (Beverly d'Angelo) - Arnold's mother-in law and Jasmin's mother, in the end, Befriends Jenna! *Orson Drifus (Nick Nolte) - Chase's father and Julia's father-in-law. Kirk's brother, in the end, finally happy to know he is gonna be a Grandfather next year! *Diana Drifus (Kirstie Alley) - Chase's mother and Julia's mother-in-law, in the end, dies of a heartattack! *Jake Drifus (Luke Wilson) - Chase's brother and Julia's brother-in-law, in the end, leaves for California! *Earl Drifus (Andrew Wilson) - Chase's other brother and Julia's other brother-in-law, in the end, goes to College! *Juliana Drifus (Ciara Bravo) - Chase and Julia's daughter and Arnold and Jasmin's niece, in the end, is shocked to know her mom is pregnant! *Reba Drifus (Gwyneth Paltrow) - Jake's wife and Chase's sister-in-law, in the end, leaves for California! *Lucy Drifus (Kristen Stewart) - Jake's daughter and Chase's niece, in the end, goes to school, in Medical Arts! *Tim Franks (Robert Pattinson) - Lucy's boyfriend, in the end, is worthy of Lucy's Father's eyes! *Antonio Chzaze (Danny Trejo) - Reba's father and Chase's father-in-law, in the end, makes the Ham dinner! *Antonia Chzaze (Bonnie Bedelia) - Reba's mother and Chase's mother-in-law, in the end, passes from Lukemia! *Michelle Drifus (Maria Bello) - Earl's wife and Chase's sister-in-law, in the end, makes some Cookies! *Gordon Drifus (Nick Price) - Earl's son and Chase's nephew, in the end, goes to college! *Deven Curtis (Tommy Lasorda) - Michelle's father and Earl's other father-in-law, in the end, shakes Arnold's hand! *Eva Curtis (Tippi Hedren) - Michelle's mother and Earl's other mother-in-law, in the end, gives Arnold a kiss! *Kaji Juji (Ken Jeong) - Chase's boss, who dosen't always pay him, main antagonist! Gets confronted by Arnold's father, and gets chased by customers he has cheated off of! Plot ??? Category:Universal Pictures Category:Comedy